


Tachanka x reader

by Nyan_Cat_Reign



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Adorable, Aww, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Gorgeous, Love, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 07:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15432447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyan_Cat_Reign/pseuds/Nyan_Cat_Reign
Summary: Tachanka and reader flicks!





	1. Mornings with you

It was early morning when you awoken to a hot breath rolling over the top of your head. A burly mass of muscle pressed against your back and warmed you, which caused you to smile. Alexsandr or Alex as you called him was still asleep, one arm of his was wrapped around your waist in a protective hold from the cold. The smile only grew when you slowly wiggled yourself out and got up, since you were wearing one of his shirts, it made you look like you were wearing the gown. Slowly you left the bedroom and headed into the kitchen to start cook some breakfast.

A few hours later and you hear a distinctive grunt come from the bedroom. Alex lumbered into the kitchen and sniffed the air. "Oh is it the smell of Syrniki? Oh my dear, you do love me~." He yawned and then hugged you from behind, burying his head into your shoulder and inhaling deeply. Releasing a childish giggle you leaned back. "Well, you just came back from five week mission love~ and besides, you collapsed into bed and went promptly to sleep. Not even a greeting from you." He muttered something in Russian. Soon you were sitting next to him as he worked on his LMG. Cleaning it, and lubing the gears. These were the moments you loved. Silence was often the best conversation between you two. Simple looks, and soft smiles. Alex was a perfect, and in his eyes you were too.


	2. Demons.

A roar of thunder shook the house as you shivered on the couch, curled up with a blanket tightly around you with the T.V. on the weatherman was talking how this storm was one of the most severe storm of the year and how it'll only grow in the coming hours. That only meant two things. You won't be getting any sort of sleep tonight and that if you do manage to get some sleep it'll only be nightmares and the demons that come afterwards. As another clap of thunder came and you squeaked once again, unable to hear the door open as Alex lurched in. Soaked, tired, and honestly happy to be home for a few days. He threw his bag onto the floor and untied his boots then he shedded his coat and began his search for you. Which wasn't hard, since you bundled tightly in a large blanket and shivering from each flash of lightning made him both worried yet satisfied that you were still here and safe. Slowly he made his way towards you and gently laid one of his hands onto your shoulder, causing you to shriek. Startling both of you, it took you at least a minute to realize that it was just Alex and not some demon. Alex on the other hand shook his head, he never knew you had the capability of making a simple shriek so startling. But soon he was hugged around his waist as you tried to hide yourself from the storm. He snorted a bit then moved to the couch and sunk down onto it, bringing you into his lap as he stroked your hair. Both of you didn't utter a word, he knew your demons, and you knew his. Yet together both of your demons were subsided, gathered in each other arms, cuddled together while listening to each other hearts beat as one. A few hours ago by and the storm raged on. Alex finally managed to calm you down and relaxed you into a peaceful sleep. Even though he was just as tired and wanted more than a good rest, he still had a job to do. And that was to watch over you. He didn't mind, he knew as long as you were happy and healthy, he'd be the same.


	3. Base

You never been inside Rainbow headquarters. Especially not in the dorm section. Of course you knew Alex pulled some strings, and after a few security checks you were allowed in. Quickly and yet quietly you walked down the halls, of course you knew where he was. Only following the sound of his gruff laughter. Soon you stood at the door and watched him talk to his fellow operators. Quickly one nudged him and points. Alex turned and spotted you and rose up opening his arms and gladly taking you into them as you hugged him back. As you fully entered the room. You began to feel uncomfortable as three pairs of eyes fell on you. "Y/N these are my comrades. Maxim, Timur, Shuhrat, and Lera. Otherwise known as Kapkan, Glaz,Fuze, and Finka Now if you excuse me. I'll have to make a phone call. Boys, be nice." And with that he was gone leaving you alone with them. Of course you smiled as they spoke to each other in Russian. Alex managed to teach you some Russian but they were mostly basics. Maxim soon scooted next to you and Timur on the other. Soon they started to rough house by shoving their weight into you and then causing you to slam into another. Of course you squeaked and tried to get away only to get pushed back by Shuhrat. Lera gave a sad look and shook her head, she knew what was coming especially when they knew you were his girl and that his protective nature would kick in if he caught them doing this

The fun continue for about fifteen minutes until a disgruntled cough came from behind causing all three to freeze up. Lera took that as a que to leave and quickly disappeared. "And what are you doing with Y/N?" Alex growled, since he caught Maxim and Timur leaning against Y/N. You quickly escaped and immediately hid behind Alex as he stepped towards the trio. Before he started to yell at them in Russian. Maxim yelled back. And a good argument continued. Soon the trio backed down and Alex huffed and lead you out to the recreational room where a few of the operators were laying.   
You kept yourself close as he sat down and asked what was playing before pulling you into his lap and giving you a long and faithful kiss. "Alex...you know you're protective nature is going to get you hurt especially over me." You hummed as you settled into his arms. Alex just grunted and watched the movie. In the back of your mind you knew that he was worried about you and didn't want to get hurt. And you loved him for it. But at the same time he could get stubborn when it came to times like this. Sighing you decided to mess with him by nuzzling into his coat sleeves and becoming a bit fussy. He knew this game and played ignorant. Causing you to work harder. Bumping into his hand and shifting so you could look into his face. He kept ignoring you, and smirked when you came up to plaster butterfly kisses all over him. Soon in a fit of strength you turn his head towards you and grinned. "Now you're mine~" soon after you heard a cough and a shout "GET A ROOM YOU TWO" Alex glared back at the shouted who turned out to be Bandit and flipped him off. "When and where Alex I'll be there!" Causing you to snort with laughter. Oh this is going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love it? Kudos it!


End file.
